Love Like this
by Runishie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome swap bodies Naraku is killed and sango and Miroku confess their love your avverage love story with a few twists
1. The sign

The sign  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful ones, I only watch their show made by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
§NOTE§ I was day dreaming like always and a Heart apeared suddenly in my mind and I had a great Idea. Hehehehehe a horribly great Idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The setting sun stretched across the tired contry side. The wheat fields a bright orange like fire as the sun colided into them. The evil glow still around the never resting forest. Birds Travel home and pass beforth the great star. The endless strangling silence broken by a Dog and his pup.  
  
A happy little fox boy ran after the grey rabit. His speed evedent but alas he had no grace and fumbled tasting the dirt. The rabit's spirt soared and ran free as it passed the golden wheat shoots. Claws sank into it's middle spewing guts and blood onto the innocent wheat. The stench of copper and fear filled the air. The claws sank in and made a gut crenching sound of cracking bones. "Hey you got him!" the kit screamed.  
  
"Yeah and you didn't!" the dogboy gloated slinging the dead rabit onto his shoulder as if it were a sleeping bag. The small kit ran at his heels barely up to the dog demons knees. His flaming hair , crystail eyes and small frame moving freely through the wind. His skip as joyful and happy as he was. "Okay let's try again, you under the rock," He pointed out to the kit trying to devise a plan.  
  
Shippo darted under the rock. Inuyasha had finaly let him help on a hunt, this ment he accepted him as his own pup. Shippo smerked but felt a shiver run up his spine. Something was coming he could feel it. It was like it was one of his own kind and was getting close a teribly fast speed.  
  
Shippo poked his small head out from under his rock. "something's coming, and fast," he announced to his comrad. Inuyasha stuck his nose high into the air hoping to catch the scent of the aproaching thing.  
  
With a red blur him and Shippo went flying. 'I thought she was dead,' Inuyasha mumbled mentally flying his innocents away from the being. "What's that Inuyasha," Shippo asked clinging onto Inuyasha's shirt and jerking alittle as he talked to obtain the older demon's attention. "We have to keep moving kit it's got a whiff of our scent," Inuyasha mumbled from the side of his mouth. He didn't even look back as he dashed off faster and faster.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha this mud is starting to get itchy. Why didn't you just kill whatever that was anyways?" Shippo whined covered from head to foot in moist earth. "Shut up, we are alive aren't we besides it'll catch us if you don't shut your trap!" Inuyasha said calmly. Shippo lifted a eyebrow. Inuyasha was acting really strange indeed.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha held his breath and Shippo did the same. Inuyasha closed his golden orbs and Shippo watched as purple flashed across the firey heavens. Inuyasha winced Shippo noticed this for it was unlikely for the Hanyou to be afraid of anything except an angry Kagome. It must be something very horrible.  
  
  
  
"Keade do you feel that?" Kagome asked stopping in her tracks to take a moment to register her feeling. "Inside child, Sango you also. Inside hurry please," Keade Found Miroku and put him Inside also.  
  
"I did not since any danger Keade, why the forcefullness to hurry inside?" Miroku asked sitting clamly in an cross legged position oposite of the women. "Tis the love demon she has returned," Keade stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Sango nodded her head and Kagome then Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Surely ye Monk know of what I speak," Keade said lifting an eyebrow in return. "Of course I know Keade-baba it's just I never thought it was real. I was told that as a bedtime story like a fairytail. I never knew of such a thing exsisted," Sango shook her head and opened her mouth to speak as the Monk finished his explaination. All the while Kagome listening contently.  
  
"The ledgen is true and many people have gone insane , died, or never loved because it's spells. A few centries ago the Love demon, Ivea, died but she instowed her unborn daughter with her powers. Her daughter , Venus, was a brat with her powers but also the innocents of a child made the love she shared pure and untainted with want. Now she has a mate and is looking for soul mates to come together. She wants them to be happy. But not even a demon is perfect, so her actions may cause wrong reactions from her subjects inreturn," Sango finished with a long sigh and remembered what her father had told her the day before his death.  
  
  
  
All too soon a purple light flooded the cabin. "I'm touched somedbody remembers mother, right Keade, remember what she did for that darling sister of yours or maybe that was me," A vixen giggled. Her cherry blond hair, swolen pink lips and aqua eyes bright in the dim cabin. Her hair flowed just a few inches before it reached her shoulders and she had a long purple flowing dress on and a cherry blond tail held it from hitting the floor. Perfect porcelin feet were fitted into tiny black slippers.  
  
'I sense much unconfessed love in this room and do I sense a case of regret, yes, I will have my fun after all. Mortals can be quite fun to toy with,' The demoness thought while looking at the group in turn as they stared at her. She blew a kiss to Miroku and a light pink dust flew into his eyes. "Monk you must close your eyes!" Keade screamed but it was too late. A purple buble was sent at Kagome's face and it popped on her left cheek and a white heart shape appeared.  
  
"You shall see what you are truely looking for Monk and you my dear that heart will glow a beautiful red when you think about or you are with the one you love the most," She whipsered to all of them. She swept up her flowing gown and purple bubbles glittered out of the window.  
  
Miroku blinked a few times to discover he was blined he could make out Kagome and Keade but Sango came out the clearest of all. "I'm blind," Miroku stated clearly. Kagome touched her face appcent mindedly where the bubble had popped.  
  
"Kagome!Kagome!" a naked muddy kit screamed and ran into her arms. "Shippo?" Kagome laughed at him. He was so adorable even when he was painted with earth. His bright blue eyes fell upon the pink glowing heart on Kagome's cheek. "What's that Kagome," Shippo said with an eyebrow rasied. "What's wrong with Miroku and where's Keade-baba. What's the matter Sango," Shippo blurted out in distress.  
  
"The heart Kagome, You love shippo." Sango stated out of breath. "Of course I love Shippo he just needs a bath," Kagome giggled rubbing noses with the kit happily. During this loving moment a half dressed Inuyasha decided to show his hide. He threw his wet under kimono to the ground. Kagome's eyes darted to his drenching figure. She felt a light burning sensation on her cheek. "Kagome!" Sango gasped.  
  
Kagome covered her cheek in a flush. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked raising a eyebrow as he threw on his fire rat fur coat. "What was on your face?" he asked walking closer and Kagome grabbed her yellow napsack to get ready to run home. Kagome kept her hand firmly over the heart in attempt to hide it's glowing. "Why is Shippo all muddy?" Kagome screamed as she stood to her feet her yellow sack dangling off her shoulder.  
  
"What' on your face wench!" Inuyasha screamed advancing on Kagome. "Weren't you and Shippo suposed to be hunting where is the kill?" Kagome griped back. as she inched towards the door. Miroku couldn't see anyone but Sango now but he knew that all of his compainions were currently watching Inuyasha and Kagome fight except for Kagome and Inuyasha that is bacause they were the ones fighing.  
  
"That's none of your bussiness wench, besides I asked first I get answered first," Inuyasha stated taking a mud clump from his earthen hair. Kagome stumbled over Miroku in her attempt to escape the crowded room, "Let me see" Inuyasha said leeping into the air to grind her into showing him that thing on her face. "Sit!" THUMP  
  
Kagome starred down into her reflection. 'well Kagome you sure got yourself into this one,' she said mentally running her fingers over the now white heart. "No!No!No! I'll go home. Yeah I'll go home and it'll go away," she told herself.  
  
"Why are you talking to yourself," Came a gruff grumble from behind her and Kagome looked down again to see her heart glowing bright red and a very pissed Hanyou at her shoulders. Kagome turned angered that he had followed her after a 'sit'.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Kagome sassed back. She was going to be as ugly as he was to her. "Um, Ug," Inuyasha stuttered as she advanced on him "Can't I have any privacey!" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at the sight of the heart now growing purple.  
  
"The love demon!" Inuyasha said before falling backwards into thee river. "UGH!" Kagome screamed while she stormed off towards the well.  
  
Kagome grumbled as she threw her legs over the side of the well. A strong hand caught her upper arm as she fought back the urg to stay in the past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Know! I know! I know! If you hate not knowing what happens then don't reveiw. Oh yeah what happened to keade and what did the love demon do to Kikyou R may-b it was Inuyasha's heart she made ice. Shhhhhh don't give it away! 


	2. The switch

The switch  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful ones, I only watch their show made by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
§NOTE§ Okay more curse words more lovey doveyness and the plot is unfolding. Yeah I no Keade was there after Venus left. But you know how people jump to conclusions. I'm hoping to make this chapter longer and more indepth into the plot. Oh yeah, oh wait nevermind. On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome grumbled as she threw her legs over the side of the well. A strong hand caught her upper arm as she fought back the urg to stay in the past.  
  
"You promised," a hurt figure whined into the Miko's ears. Kagome felt her heart brake in two at the whine in his voice. She had promised him she would stay for atleast a week and it had only been a day and a half. She looked at him softly his feautures tense and foucused on her eyes. His golden daggers searching her soul.  
  
He fell into her dark eyes. He searched for a way out but there was no turning back. Her head decended closer to his. His breath batted and softly kissing her lips as his grip lessened around her arm. Kagome's heart had a become an intense drum. Then a strong wind blew her and Inuyasha's hair around each other braking their moment.  
  
"Kouga," they said in unison. Kouga stood before Kagome's glowing face as Inuyasha fell ungracefully onto his bottom with a soft a curse. Kouga's dark blue pools traced over Kagome's face with intensity. "Oh no Kagome you have been cursed. I know for a fact you don't love dogturd," Kouga's velvety voice rang out.  
  
A rock was sent wizzing past Kouga's face narrowly missing him. "Fucking wolfboy!" A woman's inhumanly high voice put forth. "Venus?" Kagome said appcent mindedly covering her heart shape from view. "You Fucking wolfboy you just had to ruin it didn't you!," the litttle kitsune woman said just tall enough to reach Kouga's chest.  
  
She swang one at the arragant wolf and hit him hard. She was now in a dark purple sleep kimono. "Who the fuck you think you are!" the wolf spatted out to the tiny woman. HUMPH! "I'm the love demon venus!" the tiny figure blurted crossing her arms.  
  
While Venus and Kouga continued to fight. Inuyasha inched away slowly followed by a stunned Kagome. "Where the fuck you two think your going!" Venus screamed glaring evily at the two people. "Hey I'm talking to you bitch!" Kouga said to Venus pushing on her fragile body. "Shut up!" Venus screamed punching Kouga out.  
  
"And youv two!" Venus said gathering up her kimono and chasing after Inuyasha and Kagome. She waved her hand and stopped Kagome along with Inuyasha from any movement. "I'm busy yes indeed. Now theese two need to find the source of their problems to start they must become one another!" Venus said revolving wildly and at a very fast pace.   
  
The area was filled with a bright purple light engulfing Kagome and Inuyasha who passed out right after Venus dissappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango laughed as she dressed shippo in some clothes from Kagome's time. Shippo giggled as Sango tickled him joyfully. "So the love demon got to Miroku," Shippo said looking at Sango his dark blue jumper bringing out his eyes. Sango nodded yes glacing over at Miroku who's eye's glued to hers.  
  
A young girl with a patch over her right eye giggled at Shippo. "You wanna come play!" she asked the young little kit. Shippo jumped from Sango's arms and onto the little girl's shoulder. "Can I Sango?" Shippo asked with a pleading look. Sango nodded giving Shippo a sweet smile.  
  
"She's got a shard of the Jewel," Miroku stated rubbing his eyes. "Who does?" Sango asked sitting next to him but keeping her distance. "Venus," Miroku said. His eyes running over Sango's worried face.   
  
"I thought you said you were blinded," Sango said looking into Miroku's dark pools. "I can only see you Sango. You look like an angel sent from kami," Miroku said with a crooked smile his head inching closer to Sango's. Sango closed her eyes and shook her head but found her eyes reverting back to Miroku's gaze.  
  
It felt as if the stary sky was floating around them in a swerl. It felt as if Miroku was the only man she knew of and she kept falling deeper within him. His breath traced her delicate skin on her lips and sent a shiver of warmth up her spine. Her stomach filled with butterflies and their lips connected in a warm kiss.  
  
Innocent and sweet as it began it threatened to deepen and ingulf the unsuspecting couple. Is that what they had become from such a honest and warm kiss. A few moments felt like a life time and Sango felt her world flash before her eyes.  
  
Miroku's heart lept and danced in his chest. How could his Sango make him feel so whole and complete with just one little kiss that had began to deepen with each second passing. As their tongues connected a spark was scent through out he room making a bright purple light appear. Each openeing their eyes to look into the souls of themselves.  
  
'All I think feel and see is you,' Miroku thought as if trying to tell Sango about what he was feeling. 'I never knew love could be this wonderful,' Sango said threading her hands through the his silken cap. They parted the kiss each panting heavily an they held onto each other for support. Sango snuggled into his warmth and opened her dark eyes to see an aqua pair following her. A purple mist in the room.  
  
The sweet face smiled brightly as a mother telling her young everything is going to be just fine. 'Thankyou,' Sango thought before she closed her eyes again and tightening her grip on the pleased monk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay this is where it gets confusing. Um I'm going to not be that detailed so you don't lose yourself in here cause you'll get really lost trust me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome felt a tickling sensation on her nose and brushed it off with her clawed hand. She turned back over oblivious to the fact that she was now a he.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes with soft slinder hands. He felt warm and relaxed as if he was in a dream. he was resting in someone's warm lap. "Kagome," he said slowly opening his eyes. He closed them again. Unaware that he was now a she.  
  
Kagome went to put his hand between his knees to releave preasure from his back and his hand bumped against something that shouldn't be there. Kagome sat up utterly stunned. His eyesight extremely well and he could smell everything around him. He looked down at his legs and saw he had red pants on and a nice lump between his legs. 'Oh No I'm dreaming, please tell me I'm dreaming,'  
  
Kagome freaked as he ran to the river with grace and speed he never knew he had. As he ran he reached up top his head and felt his dog ears. 'Oh NO!' Kagome cried mentally. He could smell the river. Kagome began to feel tears threaten to fall. He looked down into the river and saw golden eye's stairing back at him. "I'm Inuyasha!" he began to cry.  
  
Inuyasha slapped away the hand that was caressing his face. "Stupid wench," she said with a voice she wasn't expecting. "Kagome your awake," she herd kouga's annoying voice usher out. Inuyasha cralwed away from him. "What do you think your doing!" Inuyasha said with Kagome's voice. She clenched her smooth throat and her elbow bounced against soft tender flesh.  
  
"SHIT!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed in unison unaware of what they had done. "Kagome!" Kouga said with wide eyes. "I'm not Kagome bastard," Inuyasha said trying to kick Kouga but his flimsy leg was caught by the wolf demon. "get your fucking hands off me!" Inuyasha screamed yanking her leg from the demon.  
  
Inuyasha stormed pissed out of the cave Kouga had flown her off too. "kagome!" Kouga called after her. Inuyasha turned around and smiled wickedly at Kouga. "I fucking hate you," Inuyasha screamed kneeing Kouga in his balls.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong why are you crying," A concerned kit said placing a hand on Kagome's knee. Kagome grabbed Shippo into an embrace startling the kit. "It's okay Inuyasha don't cry," Shippo said in a weird voice. 'what's wrong with Inuyasha man he's acting strange.  
  
"I'm not Inuyasha , Shippo, It's me Kagome," Kagome said looking into Shippo's eyes with a mothering look. "Then why are you in Inuyasha's body," Shippo said tugging on kagome's ear. "That demon she cursed us," Shippo scratched his head. "well if your here where is Inuyasha?" The kit said raising an interested eyebrow.  
  
"Shippo-chan look what I found isn't it pretty," The cute little girl asked waving a glimering rock infront of Shippo's face. "I'm coming!" he yeld chasing after her.  
  
Inuyasha felt tired. "Kami it's hard to be Kagome," he said reaching the feild where her real body sat. "There you are!" she screamed at Kagome. Kagome's ears perked at hearing her real voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah it's short but atleast it's something I don't have alot of time to get online lately and I don't know when I'll be able to get back on. Reveiw please 


	3. bath Time!

bath time!?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and things don't own me except . . . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
§NOTE§ I hate my life! All of my files. . . . . . All of my fucking stories , chapters . . . . . . everything . . . . GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't live like this this is the fourth time this happens in two weeks. MY life is just so fucking great. But I'm deeply and definately sorry for keeping the good people who acctually care to read whatever I have left . . . . . . . my fiction. LEMON!!!!!!!! ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There you are!" Inuyasha said huffing up to his real form an looked at his tearstained face. "Kagome don't cry," she said sitting next to her beloved.  
  
"What's going on! I don't like being you!," Kagome sobbed into his outfit. "Well being you certainly isn't the funnest thing in the world," Inuyasha mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I herd that you big jerk!" Kagome said getting in Inuyasha's face. The heart glowing a brillant red. Kagome's heart sped up as he looked at herself. Her angry self, her eyes full of disgust. *HUGE SOB* "Kagome don't Cry!" Inuyasha said placing an arm around himself. 'who ever thought, me crying like a big baby,' Inuyasha laugh inwardly at her thought.  
  
"What's going on!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha placing his hands on his hips. Inuyasha looked at his upset form stunned at never really seeing himself.  
  
Kagome griitted his fangs but softened when he saw the heart on his former self still glowing that beatiful red.  
  
"What! Don't look at me like that your scarey you know that!" Inuyasha said crossing her arms and throwing her head to the side. "I have a test in two days why now Kami!" The two said at the exact same time not hearing a word the other said. They were too wrapped up in their own selfish thoughts to worry about each other. Oh no this was not tollerated at all by the love demon.  
  
Kagome hit his forehead and starred down herself. Inuyasha starred at his former self in return. "This is all your fault Inuyasha!" Kagome grumped Throwing his head out, "My fault your the one that brought us to the well, feh!" Inuyasha said crossing her arms very pissed indeed. As the two continued to bicker the love demon's back up plan was in full swing.  
  
Kagome then got a sensation that ran through his whole being like trouble. Both him and Inuyasha stopped fighting and Kagome cracked his knuckles. "Smells like a fight, hehehe" Kagome said licking his fangs.  
  
"Kagome are you crazy you have no idea how to fight and besides that's my body your going to be messing up here," Her voice was lost in Kagome's mind like a mumble all he felt was that it was time to fight and he couldn't pass up the opertunity to kick some ass.  
  
Kagome stood at the edge of the forest and his claws crack in anticipation. Out of the forest burst a great Oni. He stood twenty feet high and his great big ugly head covered in spikes. His horrible mouth full of sharp deadly teeth and he had a killers glare in his eyes. 'So this is how Inuyasha feels when he fights,' Kagome thought making a move.  
  
"A jewel fragment!" Inuyasha screamed. "Inuyasha run," Kagome hollared taking a blow from the monster. "Feh! I can take care of myself, besides you have no idea what your doing," Inuyasha said crossing her arms as her skirt flew up at the force of the Oni's attack.  
  
"Yeah but it's my body you currently reside in!" Kagome screamed taking another wild swing at the Oni.  
  
"Your doing it all wrong!" Inuyasha said in Kagome's meek feable voice. "Care to inlighten me oh great buddah," Kagome stated gruffly with his salty aditude. The Oni took the time of her intrusion to attack Kagome bringing him down hard into the dirt.  
  
"For one thing you have a sword and another thing you can bounce while he swings for his size slows him down, FEH! Oh but don't listen to me because I'm stupid." Inuyasha said walking away with her arms crossed.  
  
  
  
"You mean like this!" Kagome yelled doing a spin in mid air and at the same time pulling the sword from it's slot and slicing the demon's head off sending blood and guts splattering everywhere. Inuyasha looked up to see a fant glowing purple being grabbed by Kagome. All he could think was how he looked like a god doing so. Blood and gut's flying around him in slow motion.  
  
Then heaven ceased to exsist, Inuyasha and Kagome were splattered with all the Oni's insides. "Got it!" Kagome screamed excitedly taking a organ out of his hair.  
  
"Yuck, something smells really bad." Kagome said covering his nose with his bloody sleeve. Kagome sniffed her real body then himself. "Ugh we need a bath," He said in disgust.  
  
"Oh! NO! Your not! Not in my body!" Inuysha screamed pushing her slimed bangs out of her face.  
  
"Well maybe you like to stay all sticky and smelly but I don't and neither does my body!" Kagome said walking toward the river.  
  
"Well you just can't! It's different okay!" Inuyasha blushed deeply and the heart marked on her face burned.  
  
"Well I'm not staying like this and neither is my body!" Kagome picked up his real form and dragged Inuyasha with him. "OH NO YOU DON'T," Inuyasha screamed trying to free herself but she knew it was no use. Her real body was much stronger than this week puniy Human one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome-sama have been gone for quite a while," Miroku said sipping his tea with closed eyes.  
  
"Yes they have hoshi," Sango said chucking rabit meat into the boiling stew. Miroku opened an eye to look at his dear Sango. "Five minutes ago it was Miroku-kun, now it's back Hoshi," He said with an all knowing glint in his eyes.  
  
Sango looked up as Miroku began to chuckle like a marry man. "Miroku?" She said raising an eyebrow. "It was her wasn't it," Miroku stated looking into Sango's eyes.  
  
"Who?" Sango shook her head at the dizzy feeling that was coming back again. "Venus, quit playing games with our hearts," Miroku stood as purple bubbles filled the hut. Sango ran into Miroku's arms and shut her eyes. 'what's wrong with me why is it all I want is to be held by this Hentia,' Sango thought as she gripped Miroku harder.  
  
She wouldn't admit how nice it was to feel warm and protected for once, well at least for a while. Little did they know the bubbles had created a portal and the poor blind monk couldn't see what was happening to him and Sango's clothes as each of them gave into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sango woke up to something smooth and toned holding her silken skin to his. Sango snuggled in deeper untill she felt something rub against her thigh. It was warm and hard. Her hand snapped around it as she squeezed it in thought. Her head felt blank.  
  
It pushed up into her hand and she squeezed harder unaware of what she was doing while she tried to remember what was going on. "Ahhh" Came Miroku's breathy voice. Then it snapped what she had been doing and she imedately let go and turned around.   
  
Miroku had gone completely blind by now. The love demon decided to take the rip out of his hand but he paid a price by loosing his eye sight. She did have simpathy for the humans she toyed with. Now they were in her world. She only wished Inuyasha and Kagome were that simple. Ahh life goes on.  
  
"Sango where are we what's going on?" Came Miroku's voice as he sat up and tried to reclaim the real world. Sango paid no mind and pretended as if she were void to his words and continued to act asleep. 'Oh my kami, no telling what he thinks after I just did that,' Sango said in her mind unaware that she was being pulled into the misunderstood monk's arms.  
  
"Your so beautiful Sango, I don't even have to see you to understand how wonderful you are," Miroku whispered into Sango's ear totally aware that each of them were wearing their birthday suits. Sango smiled lightly at hearing him say those words. Those words that made her heart soar. It was as if she had waited all her life for him to say those very words.  
  
"I love you so much Miroku," Sango said rubbing her face against his smooth built chest. "And I love you Sango more than any man could love a woman," Miroku said holding her closer. Her bare full breast rubbed against his built chest.  
  
"I want you," Sango whispered laying Miroku down. She didn't care if it was the love demon's curse. She didn't even care to look at the room around her. Both her and Miroku had silk blankets all around them and were on a very comfortable bedding.  
  
She looked down at Miroku and stradled his hips and looked down into his empty dark pools that had one emotion and that being . . . love. "I want you too Sango," Miroku said blindly running his hands down Sango's figure. He pushed up into her heat and she pushed down into him.  
  
Sango licked down Miroku's chest sending fire through his being and making him even harder. The feel of her smooth skin in his hands were driving him mad. He wanted to be engulfed in the warm tightness of her. Sango Continued to rake her tongue over Miroku needing much more contact on her erect nipples from the blind monk. Her juices spilling out onto Miroku's hard manhood.  
  
She stopped and Miroku whimpered at the loss of her tongue. "Touch me monk," She ordered placing his rough hands on her full breasts. Miroku felt her pert nipples in the palm of both hands and smiled as he relized he had no air rip. "I want to be in you Sango, show me," He said running his hands down her belly sending shivers up the demon slayers being. "Here," Sango said taking Miroku's hand and sliding his index finger over her bundle of nerves.  
  
When she let go Miroku let his fingers explore further untill they found her slick love tunel. Sango moaned at the sheer sensation of being entered. Before she knew what happened Miroku was above her pinning her hand high above her head with one strong arm.  
  
He took his other hand to guide his swollen member into her tight opening. "Have you ever done this before," He asked breathlessly into Sango's ears as she fought back the pain of something so large inside of her. "No not with a person," She whispered placing a passionate kiss onto his lips.  
  
As he kissed back he pushed within her recieving a gasp from her. "You like this," He asked moving alittle more within her. Her face grimaced at the wonerful feeling. It was like it hurt but it felt great at the same time. She could feel it in her abdomen. "Yes!" She cried out as he pushed a little harder. "Tell me," He said pushing more into her untill he could go in no longer recieveing a pleasurable moan from her.  
  
Sango opened her eyes to see him making a face as if in pain. "So tight and warm," He said shuddering. It felt like heaven. It had been so long since he had been inside a woman always running off to pleasure himself.  
  
"Faster," Sango screamed as their bodies did the acient dance of time. "Harder!" She screamed feeling as if she was coming to the edge. Right before she reached the edge was the best feeling she had ever experanced in her life as she screamed her lungs out when Miroku came down upon her. He squirted a warm liquid into her. She drank him dry of the offered juices. Their juices intertwined over flowed and covered their lower bodies in a sweet syrup.  
  
Sango finished shaking after her orgasam and held onto Miroku who had already fallen asleep inside her opening. She felt happy and complete for the first time in a long time. She felt as if anything was possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How do you take this thing off," Inuyash said walking out from behind a bush only in her bra. Kagome didn't even look at Inuyasha as he spun her around and undid the clasp. * A/N okay I know Kagome has already seen herself naked but Inuyasha is just trying to save whatever dignity he has left*  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but look at his pakage. Kagome blushed as he himself looked down at the bananna and berries that hung below his belt. Kagome didn't care to see his body at all but Inuyasha looked down at her breasts and blushed when her eyes groved over the nest of curls between her legs.  
  
"Hey we promised not to look at ourselves on the way here," Kagome grumped putting shampo into his hand to wash Inuyasha's hair as she stepped into the cold water. *^_~ cold water! Hehehe of course you ladies understand what I mean.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LOL Sorry about that but I had to save some for the next chapter and some-1 is telling the stroy to some-1 else but u wont find out till the end who it is ^_~ okay untill next Sunday. Oh yeah review so I no that some-1 acctually read this perverted garbage. hehehehe ^_~ 


	4. slick skin

Slick skin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: My baby owns me and Inuyasha owns Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
§NOTE§ Okay I know it took a while but I had a big weekend. Thanks for the reviews u guys r the best. I read my other lemon and decided a needed a little help with this one, Male help. Lucky me and my friends just so happens my best Friend is a guy ( NO we aren't a couple plz me and him don't make me die laughing,) Okay I made u wait to long so here we go. For those of you that r interested in what he writes I'll put a * next to his paragraphs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey we promised not to look at ourselves on the way here," Kagome grumped putting shampoo into his hand to wash Inuyasha's hair as she stepped into the cold water.  
  
Inuyasha shivered as she felt her nipples tingle from the sensation of cold water. "COLD!" Inuyasha whispered the heart on her face shown still a beautiful red. "Come on," Kagome said gruffly rubbing the shampoo in his hands together. He never noticed how strong the smell was. It was enticing and it made his mouth water.  
  
Inuyasha held her arms together as she continued to shiver. She could feel the erect pebbles pushing at her flesh. She turned to face away from Kagome as he ran his claws through Inuyasha's head sending shivers of pleasure through her spine. The soapy liquid drizzled down their bodies and into the waist deep water.  
  
* The love demon had had enough of this playful torture and since they had gotten this far they deserved to have their own bodies back as the soap slicked their skin. Inuyasha leaned into his body recieving a little bit of warmth from Kagome's built chest.  
  
A bright purple light flooded the area as Kagome rounded the wash cloth around her collar bone. The next thing she noticed she was scrubbing her nice plumpt breast. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed leaping into Inuyasha's arms happy at finally being home in her own body. Her soap slciked body slipped against his and made a nice sensation build when her nub knocked his erect shaft.  
  
*Inuyasha flew over the initial Shock of being home in his own body and his arms snaked around Kagome's bare waist as lust fell into his now red eyes. Instead of wanting to fight a whole new ambition flew over him as his shaft teased her her warm inviting lips. Kagome felt extremely hot in the cold water all of a sudden as a strange purple mist filled the area.  
  
*Inuyasha lost in his own viod along with Kagome, grabbed her thighs and brought her legs around his waist entering her. Kagome Screamed at the increasing preasure. Something so good had to hurt she suspected as his length pushed through her barrier and she squealed in pain as Inuyasha's sharp Claws pushed slightly on her round firm ass making her take more of him in her.  
  
Inuyasha dipped down and kissed Kagome hard, her lips wreathing against his in passion. This was it she was finally playing this dirty game of love with her Friend. She bit down on his tongue as he lunged through her median head, tasting his coppery blood. Inuyasha growled as she did so the taste of blood exciting him into pushing way too soon for Kagome as her nervus tongue grazed his fang sending blood into his mouth. The taste of their blood Combined brought Inuyasha from his State of being demon.  
  
For an Instant before they began they looked into each others eyes as if deciding their entire lives together. "You want this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome quickly scared he'd get lost again. "I know you love me Inuyasha the heart on my face told me that, so cut the crap and give me this," She said forcefully not knowing where she had gotten the nerve to say that and She moved A little while bitting back the pain On Inuyasha's calor bone.  
  
* When Kagome pushed into him it was everything he needed to lose control of his lust and once again he was full demon and pulling Kagome in and out of him. He loved the way she felt so warm and tight much better than his hands which he had claws to be mindful of. This was completely different just like bliss. He knew his demon blood had taken over but he still had his mind. He thrust faster and faster and she groaned and her face scrunched up in pain and pleasure, two things at once.  
  
She felt it through her abdomen all through her body the beginning of something, something big. His swollen member pumping in and out of her. It tingled In her womb as something began to open and build within her. She could feel her Inner walls grabbing at the intruder. Wanting it to stay for ever. Kagome began to Scream as she began to feel complete. Each time he thrust Into her she'd call out his name. Kagome gave a hoarse cry of her Lover's name as she spasmed and went limp . . . . . But Inuyasha wasn't far from finished with her.  
  
*Inuyasha took the time while his mate orgasmed to Mark her as his. He pushed Into her harder feeling his peak coming but this was just going to be once. He needed to come several more times, it could take days before he was finished. Kagome Started Screaming his name and running her hands over his slick chest. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried pumping his thick seed into her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the warm liquid invade her womb. She felt whole but still her body wanted to reach that all too desirable peek again. Much to her pleasure he never stopped the rhythm when his Fangs grazed her chest she moaned out in delight. How could something so Dirty feel so right it was wonderful. His Hard large swollen member jabbing at her womb and each time they came together He pounded against her swollen clit. It felt so intense and wonderful. She had no doubt and no worries all she wanted was to climb to the peak once more.  
  
*Inuyasha sucked at her left breast hard as he went inhumanly fast. He thrust in and out of the warm walls that were HIS Kagome. It felt like heaven as her slick warm walls grabbed at his member squeezing all of it's seed wanting every last drop of him. He had no regrets and no worries just wanted her and to climb that Cliff to fall into bliss. He growled when she climaxed again. She called out his name again and again like an animal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and smiled down at her sleeping face. She was so lovely when her troubled spirit was at rest. He bushed a few strands of her hair from her face. Her rose colored eyeshadow radiant against her silken skin. How he loved her was in more ways than one. She was smart, levelheaded and strong. "So Strong," he whispered. And she shifted a little in her sleep and called out his name. He felt beeds sink into his skin as she turned and he looked at his hand still cursed like always. "figures," he thought he could see now so he must be cursed.  
  
*Miroku felt silk sheets shift with them but they hadn't been covered when he had fallen asleep. "Miroku," A light hand grazed his shoulder and he turned to see an open window with a hooded figure looking out the window. He held the maroon silk sheet around his waiste as he walked up to the figure.   
  
Her light hand traced through his bangs and loose hair. "OH Miroku how handsome you have become, I would've given my life for you to be happy, she is all I can give you. If it wasn't for me your forefathers wouldn't have been cursed as you are now," The figure faced away fom him as she sobbed lightly. Miroku went to place a hand on her shoulder but was stoped by her sleek boney hand held in the air.  
  
"I cursed him, because he broke my heart. To never really love one but always running after others. He was to holy to love a monster," The figure sniffed lightly as the hand disapeared into her hood. "Iya?" Miroku asked. The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal her scarred face. She looked alot like Venus except for her dark purple hair and the long scar that ran down her face. She smiled through her tears. "She's carrying your child and it isn't cursed with that horrible hole, I solemnly swear to help you beat the living day lights out of Naraku in return for you to love her the way I never got to be loved,"  
  
Miroku smiled but he did have Sango's thoughts to consider. He bowed to Iya, the real love demon,. "Thank-you lady Iya," The woman smiled as she leaped from the window. "Miroku!,Miroku!,MIROKU!" called Sango.  
  
Miroku woke up in the hut his clothes tangled around him as Sango pulled on her clothes. "Sango-sama, weren't we? But . . . . . . Oh Sango I love you so much," Miroku cried as he leaped to Hug Sango softly. Sango smiled. He really does love me and it wasn't the love demon fucking around with us, Sango thought squeezing Miroku harder.  
  
"I love you, you stupid Hoshi," She said lightly as shippo came bounding in, "Miroku!" Cried Shippo as he saw the unclothed monk hugging the half dressed Demon slayer. "Um," Miroku said pulling his robes on quickly. "Sango-sama this means your going to have Miroku's baby and I'll have some-one to play with when we go on our adventures," Sango blushed. "Shippo where's Inuyasha and Kagome-chan?" Shippo bounded into Sango's arms and gave her a sniff. "Yes! I'll have a friend!" Miroku laughed as Shippo did a little happy dance.  
  
"He's right," Miroku whispered in Sango's ear placing a hand on her belly. Sango's cheeks burned. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to have Miroku's baby, she just wished she could've killed Naraku first. Miroku had also wished the same but now the world wasn't going to end he had an heir. They herd purring as shippo slept in Sango's arms. "It's extremely late, lets go find Inuyasha latter, Miroku-kun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome screamed silently as she lay spread out on the grass. An inky cloud of her hair spread out beneath her like a blanket. Her skin like snow in the moon light as silver strands of hair covered her lower body. Inuyasha's heavenly heated mouth sucking her jewel that nested hidden in her curls. She opened her mouth in another silent scream as his rough tongue grazed her raw love tunnel. As she peaked for the tenth time things began to grow dark and she breathed hard as arms wrapped onto her and brought her to their warm slick body.  
  
^*^* DREAM *^*^*  
  
Kagome sat on the world as the stars spent around her. Images of her past flooded her sight and she saw herself crying and laughing at the same time. It was strange why was she seeing . . . ."Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she looked at his tattered body lying infront of her.  
  
She jumped off the world and fell through space. She was falling . . Falling. In the well she was in the well. She climbed out and looked around seeing the lush green forest around her. There on the god tree sat a girl with long silver locks and Dog ears. "Inu!?," she called while swinging her feet. She was dressed in a red Uniform much like Kagome's. Then she cuaght sight of her mother. Her Mother . . . . . "UH!," She said. The girl bounded up to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Help me find him, all we have to do is call his name," She said bounding to the tree. "Who are you?" Kagome asked reaching out to touch the girls ears. They felt so real, "Momma?" The girl asked tugging free of her mothers grasp. "Tell me the story of how you beat Naraku again?" she said sitting down in the grass and smiling big revealing fangs.  
  
All went dark again and she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked at her father's smiling face. "Dad," Kagome breathed her eyes watered as seeing him. "There's a secret Kagome, you are a third Dog demon. Look . . " Her Father pushed down his hair to reveal his dog ears. The wiggled and swivaled just like Inuyasha's. She embraced her dad and cried. "Take care of my grandchildren you carry in your womb, I have to go back now," He said patting Kagome's back lightly. "Don't leave me!,"  
  
^*^*^END*^*^*^  
  
Kagome cried out and awoke In Keade's extra room. She was gripping onto Inuyasha tightly and blushed. "I'm sorry," He said freeing himself from her grip. Kagome tried to sit up but her body rejected the movement. "For what?" her hoarse voice rang out barely audible to human ears. "For defiling you, for taking away your Purity," He said sitting on the window cill looking out into the rising sun. "Inuyasha, I love you, remember I wanted this and I'm happy we got to do this, no telling what will happen when we kill Naraku," Inuyasha's eyes shining with tears turned and looked at her. The sparkling tears flying in the sun light dazzling like jewels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* else where  
  
"That belongs to a miko friend of mine!," Venus yelled ripping the jewel from Naraku's Grasp. "who do you think you are?" Naraku asked escaping away from her grasp. "You Killed Runishie too you jerk, I loved him!" She cried firing shoots of light at him aimlessly.  
  
Venus glowed brightly as her mother's spirit combined with hers. "DIE!" the two voices said combined shooting a purple ray out at Naraku. He blew to bits and his children were reduced to sand and where they stood jewel shards took their place. Venus got down on her knees and cried. "You killed mother, you killed my love and Now I killed you," She looked up to see a shimmering light and her mother un scarred smiled. "I'm free now child I'm free and I'll always be one with you, he misses you," Venus cried without a sob and smiled reaching out to her mother as sharp Oni Fangs Sank into her skin.  
  
She Ran into her Mother's arms and cried as a warmth spread through her whole body. The oni ripped at the dead demonesses flesh and found the large jewel shard and swallowed it whole.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku stabbed Kikyou in her clay heart and her body was reduced to ash. The souls swirled around him. Sango watched as he looked like an almighty god with all the souls flying around him and into the heavens. She smiled while patting her still small belly. "This is for you Kagome-sama, for being there for every one. For taking care of us and giving us hope." Part of Kagome's soul fluttered infront of Sango Shimmering lightly as it flew to it's real home.  
  
Miroku just wondered how he could brake it to Inuyasha that Kikyou had been distroyed but he was doing the kind hearted Miko a favor it was worth it. One of the souls touched his hand and burned away the cloth that sealed his wind tunnel but there was his flesh. His real flesh. Miroku Smiled up at the starry sky and smiled for once without a heavey hurt on his heart.  
  
She had done it and she had done it without spite for his family she acctually felt sorry for what she had done. The curse was lifted. But one thought teased at the back of his mind. The thought that this was all far from over..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay done next update will be much faster, I just can't leave it at this now can I that would be cruel they need to finish their quest for the jewel shards. I need help though, I would like to know if you want Kagome to have twins or just a baby and if you have ideas for Sango and Miroku's child I'd be glad for the help. Next update will be much faster promise. If I get help. You can also email me at JanBug957@aol.com 


	5. The children and Inuyasha lives on

The Children  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I just want to molest Inuyasha's ear that's all  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Okay Fan People here come the children . . o yeah and the story is far from over we have to figure soemthing out to do with the shikon shard and you know that Inuyasha dies yup he dies but just keep reading it's not for good tho enjoy.  
  
Silver strands laced across the light pink fabric mixed with a joyful orange. Silky smooth pale fingers laced with tan rough and calloused ones. Nice neat skin was met with and Orange band. Kagome Cried out.  
  
"Damn all of you! I fucking hate all of you!" She cried out with each push it was her first time being drunk in her life and she was giving birth to her second child. Sango held her large belly as if in pain while watching Kagome push out her son.  
  
Shippo held the new infant safely in his tail her eyes a violate but her silvery hair spread out across the blanket she sucked on his claw her eyes full of love looking at him as if she had always known him. Shippo smiled down at her. "Your going to be just like Inuyasha ," He said running a finger over the small pink nubs atop her head.  
  
Inuyasha's face scrunched up in pain again as Kagome threaten to rip his claws off as she gave a final push. It had been only six months and they could thank their wonderful demon blood for the quickness.  
  
The boy Cried as he was cleaned unlike the girl who was content to be in this world. The little girl cocked her head to the side in a strange sort of yawn and closed her eyes already bored with her new life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked at her babies nursing them everyone had Gathered around even Kouga had joined them.  
  
*~*~*~* FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome Kneeled Puking into the grass from morning sickness as a familiar wind picked up. She looked up to see Kouga and she smiled warmly before puking on his feet.  
  
  
  
Kagome blushed "Sorry Kouga-kun," She said wiping her mouth finished. "Kagome how could you mate with dog breath," Kagome frowned at Kouga's hurt expression, "Kouga-kun I love Inuyasha and when two people are in love they mate . .," She stopped and smiled while placing a hand on her belly "And make pups," Kouga looked down pained that she had not chose him and Kagome was surprised when He smiled and held out a hand to help her up.  
  
"I figured I'd lose you to dog turd but there is always some-one else who needs me," Kagome smiled as she was helped up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~END *~*~*~  
  
The crowd Parted as Sesshomaru stepped into the room Laying a bloodied and battered Inuyasha down at Kagome's Feet. Her eyes grew with tears. "Kagome-sama I'm sorry for your loss but it wasn't me . ." But Sesshomaru's mouth Closed upon seeing the babies held firmly in her hands and Ren giggled as Shippo tickled her nose with his tail.  
  
Sesshomaru did what was needed of him and unsheathed his sword and stabbed Inuyasha. Everyone only stared in shock as The Hanyou began to look less dead by the moment.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she said , "Explain , how did he . . . was it you," Sesshomaru shook his head and threw something into the stunned monk's hand and began to walk off. "Come Ren," he said grabbing her hand roughly.  
  
  
  
Miroku opened his hand slowly and looked down at the Jewel "Kagome. . . .," Miroku said slowly but was cut off by her sobbing Inuyasha's name. "You live Love . . you live," She cried into Inuyasha as her babies cried for her in Sango's arms. Miroku smiled warmly at Sango .  
  
*~*~*~ Is that is Oh no I'm afraid this story is far from over *~*~*~*  
  
*15 years later*  
  
~Feudal Japan ~  
  
"Inuyasha seriously do you believe in such bother," A girl with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes said balancing on a log. Her bangs held back from her face an a black suit shown from her Mother's old Kimono.  
  
"Now Honestly Inuyasha . ." She said lost as she looked around the Forest. . . "INUYASHA!, " she called feeling lost.  
  
  
  
~Modern Day Tokyo~  
  
A person with a black hat and Dark Sunglasses sat atop another with Orange hair and blue eyes pounding the shit out of him. The person wore baggy Jeans and a black heavy metal T-shirt and it smiled to Reveal Fangs. "Sesshomaru . . cut it out!," Came the orange headed boys plea and a gruff voice answered, "Say Uncle!," and they Rolled over in the grass.  
  
A woman with short hair sat watching bored sipping some tea her belly was enormous but she was very petite a man with Dark hair clearly younger then her by a few years watch terrified. "How long do you let them go at this," He asked scared. She sighed "Until one of them passes out," She said calmly drinking the rest of her tea. A strange squeek escaped the mans mouth.  
  
"Say Uncle!" The gruff voice said shoving the handsome boys face in the dirt. "Dinner!" An old woman said happily form the window and Sesshomaru grinded The boy into the dirt and ran off his orange tail bent and twisted " . . Ouch . " was all he could get out.  
  
"Ramon! Yes I love Ramon!" Sesshomaru said sucking it all down without a fork. "Slow down dear you'll choke," Kagome said eating her one noodle.   
  
"Hey you gonna eat that?"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
:;Slurp, slurp::  
  
"Hey I was hungry!"  
  
"Don't be such a pussy Shippo,"  
  
Shippo pouted as Sesshomaru ate his share of Ramon. Kagome laughed a little living with Inuyasha for a while had calmed her nerves and had gotten her to enjoy life a little more. "Lighten up Sota . . enjoy seeing your .. . " But she was cut off as Sesshomaru kissed her head. "Thanks momma," Sesshomaru said sweetly losing the gruff tone letting you know that Sesshomaru clearly was "Come on Shippo, I bet I can beat you at Double Hallo three times in a row," Shippo didn't say anything as he was whisked from the room.  
  
"Ahhhh Kids don't you love them," Sota was still sitting there with a blank look on his face about to take a bite of Ramon. Kagome laughed.  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
"Come down Inu! You left me I was scared!" The girl screamed her face blushing madly. "So whatcha gonna do about it Hashin," A smooth voice came from the god tree. Hashin blushed "I'm . . .going to . . I'm going tell your dad!" And with that she started to storm off. "Hashin . . Wait! No I'm sorry! Wait!," Came the voice not as smooth as it did before and a lump of black and red fell from the tree. "Hashin! No wait up!" Inu Screamed trying to untangle from the blanket and clothes.  
  
Hashin bowed before entering the hut and stepped in. "H-H-Hello . . " She asked scared  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay here we go one more time evrybody's feeling fine here we go now . . Inuyasha's got the flow here we go one more time and everybody's feeling fine now.  
  
Runishie:: Aww Sesshomaru you said you loved me  
  
Sesshomaru:: Drop the fuck dead  
  
Runishie:: Ahhhhhhhhh Sesshomaru . . shippo always beats me out . . any way next Chapter up soon promise Review if it wont kill you I reveiw everything i read even If I hate it 


End file.
